


Trapped

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Although the demonic eldritch gets saved, Black Hat is in danger and caught by heroes, Blood, Killing, M/M, Protectiveness, Villains, Violence, fluff at the end, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat gets trapped and stuck at a convention for villains. He's put in handcuffs made for beings like himself. He can't escape out of there. All he could do was stay here, waiting for what was gonna happen to him. He was probably gonna be killed.But that didn't happen, in the end, instead Black Hat was saved by one of his loyal employees. That half demon, Jack was there for him.





	Trapped

There was a convention for villains, that dark being known as Black Hat was there with his five underlings.

 

Dr. Flug is at the table, selling devices and weapons to other villains. Julian is on his right side, while Dementia is on the left of that human scientist. 5.0.5 is asleep, under that table and next to Flug's feet.

 

Jack is sat down, close to Julian. He waited for their boss to come back.

 

Black Hat had went to get some black coffee. Although, he's been gone awhile.

 

Jack was starting to worry about him, secretly. He stared at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts, silently again. He hums quietly, in a soft way as well.

 

The others didn't mind him doing that, it seemed.

 

Jack stares at the wolf guy, his friend, Julian.

 

“Hey, Wolfie, Black Hat has been missing for awhile..”

 

Julian glared at him, as he rolled his eyes at that nickname. “Well, I don't know why you're telling me this. It's not like I know where he is.” he replied 

 

Jack sighed softly. “I know that. I was just saying.”

 

“He probably just..” Julian stopped talking for a second. Something didn't seem right. He shaked that feeling off.

 

He smelled the air, hoping he'd get Black Hat's scent near them and tell Jack this, to ease the half demon’s worry (he sensed it from him).

 

Instead he got a scent of some unfamiliar people.

 

Jack was also sensing a few aura, good ones. Heroes? No, that can't be..

 

But, he's never been wrong before.

 

Him and Julian were on high alert now.

 

Julian got on his hands and knees, turning into a wolf. His eyes were sharp, looking around. He had his ears up. He heard footsteps and whispers, getting closer.

 

“Flug, pack your stuff, get those inventions in that bag. Now.” Jack said, as he glanced at him.

 

Flug didn't ask questions. He knew something was wrong as well. He also trusts Jack's and Julian's instincts, when it came to knowing that bad things are gonna happen.

 

That scientist quickly puts his devices and weapons in the bag, that he had with him.

 

Then, all of a sudden, an explosion went off.

 

There was yelling and some screams too.

 

“Heroes are here! Run!” One of the villains said. It was a lower ranked one.

 

“You're all under arrested!” A hero yells back at all of them.

 

Many villains, who were very smart to not get caught, started running and leaving. Others tried to fight the heroes.

 

Fighting was going on, as fire was almost everywhere around, these flames getting really hot with smoke in the air.

 

“Another convention ruined.” Dementia said, although not really caring about that.

 

5.0.5 was woken up by the chaos that happened and is still going on.

 

“Tell me about it.” Was Flug's reply to Dementia. “We have to leave. It's getting too dangerous being here.”

 

Jack nodded at that. “You four leave now. Get out of here. I'II find Black Hat.”

 

Flug nods his head, walking away now.

 

They run out of there.

 

Julian stayed close to Flug, protecting him. He bites the leg, then ripped open the neck of a hero that tried to hurt the human scientist.

 

'Damn you..’ Julian had thought to himself.

 

Flug thanked him, in a quiet voice. They kept going.

 

Dementia protected 5.0.5 as well.

 

They all leave, getting out.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jack walked over to the lobby of this place.

 

He senses that the others got out and were alright, which made him relieved.

 

Now he looked for his demonic villain of a boss.

 

Jack hoped that the eldritch was okay. It worried him to no end. He sensed that older demon’s dark presence.

 

He finally found him. He hides behind a wall, when he saw what the situation was. He looked out again, for a second.

 

Jack noticed that Black Hat had handcuffs on.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat was on the ground, sat down there. He was put in handcuffs for creatures, especially an eldritch like himself. He was also surrounded by heroes.

 

‘..damnit…’ he also thought.

 

He couldn't escape out of there. He can't use his demonic abilities and dark magic. Or even to sense if any of his underlings are nearby to 'save’ him from this.

 

Everything went bad. It happened so fast, he didn't know how to feel.

 

All he could do was stay there and wait for what was gonna happen to him.

 

A few heroes were standing around, talking. They were debating whether or not to kill him.

 

End the evil eldritch being. Was probably the most reasonable option.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jack heard that. He can't let this happen to him.

 

His darkness came to him, black smoke around his body. He turned into his demon form.

 

Jack had his black hair, also dark gray skin. His horns (that were covered a bit by the fedora hat), claws, and long tail that was sharp at the end, were out.

 

He ran over to there.

 

Jack stabbed his clawed fingers through one of the guys’ chest. He rips out that guy's heart. His claws being bloody now, as he dropped that heart to the ground.

 

A woman screamed when she saw that. She runs away.

 

Jack lets her leave, he had no reason to kill that woman.

 

The half demon killed the rest of them. He puts his sharp end of this tail wrapped around another guy's neck. He strangled and kills him, slowly, breaking his neck. He murdered him last, since he was the leader of this small group.

 

Those heroes were all dead (expect for the woman who left).

 

Blood was everywhere, it stained mostly the walls with crimson red.

 

Black Hat had a grin at that. He had watched the killing. He was impressed. He was also grateful that Jack saved him, although he kept this a secret from the younger male.

 

Jack turned back into his human form. He walks to him and kneeled down behind the older demon. He undid these handcuffs, taking them off the eldritch. He freed his boss.

 

Black Hat felt drained. It would take an hour or so, for his abilities and black magic to return. He sighs a little bit, knowing that.

 

He let Jack drag and carry him, out of there.

 

Jack was glad that Black Hat was okay.

 

Both of them walk out and to the others.

 

They enjoyed the silence and the cold night together. It was nice, compared to that heat they both were just in.

 

Jack and Black Hat leave that place filled with fire behind them. They get in the car, the others already being there and waited for these two.

 

All of them leave now.

 

In that car, Jack holds Black Hat a bit close to him, as he smiled again.

 

Black Hat didn't mind. He also had a slight smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :) 💜🎩


End file.
